


All I Want For Christmas ( Is You )

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which aleks is a very weak man and loves his bfmy secret santa gift for @hrtbnr!





	All I Want For Christmas ( Is You )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/gifts).



> sorry i'm posting this so late!! merry christmas everyone, and happy holidays!! also VERY unoriginal title but w/e

Aleks stuffed his hands into his thin hoodie as he followed James around the super market, occasionally sneaking in a few junk food items into the cart before his boyfriend could catch him and smack his hand. Even something so mundane as shopping together gave Aleks butterflies, a grin on his face as they continued to wander.

"What should we do for Christmas?" James mused aloud, slowing as they got to the holiday aisle. He grabbed a bag of cookie mix and stared at it with furrowed brows, debating.

Ah, Christmas. A time meant to spent with loved ones...except Aleks had neglected to mention he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with James, like they had originally planned. "Uh, about that..." Aleks started, then winced when James looked over with a frown already on his face. "I'm actually going to see my family. You know I only get to see them around this time of year, and yeah." He said, offering a half shrug and a "what can you do?" smile.

A flash of disappointment crossed James' face just for a second, but a second was enough to make Aleks feel guilty. "Oh," He said, setting the cookie mix back, "That's good, yeah? Family's important. Come on, I want to see if they have any protein powder here." James was quick to try to change the subject, already pushing the cart away.

"Hey!" Aleks huffed, hurrying after him. "James, James, c'mon, slow down." He said, reaching out to grab the cart and bring it to a stop. "You know you're... important to me...too."

"Convincing, Aleksandr." James said flatly.

"You know what I mean!" He snapped, then shook his head. "You are important to me." Aleks said stubbornly, frowning deeply.

James seemed to soften, reaching out to grab his hand and give it a small squeeze, a shy smile on his lips. "I know, Aleks. Don't get so emotionally constipated. I'm a big boy, I can handle a Christmas alone." He assured.

Aleks rolled his eyes at the constipated comment, but relaxed nonetheless. "Still, it is our first Christmas as a...thing. I know you're disappointed."

"I'll live." James said plainly, "At least you'll be back for new years, right?" He asked hopefully. At Aleks' awkward silence, his shoulders slumped, "That's a no, then?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm staying up there until the third. I'm sorry." Aleks swallowed, looking down at his questionably stained shoes.

James sighed, pulling his hand away from Aleks and slowly continuing to walk through the aisle. A frown wouldn't leave his face, and it drove Aleks crazy that he was the cause.

"Are you mad?" Aleks asked, shuffling behind his boyfriend.

"Not mad," James assured, "I can't really be mad, it's your family. I guess I'll have to send your gift with you, huh?"

"Or you could wait until I'm home and we can open gifts together." Aleks suggested, wrapping an arm around James' waist as they walked towards checkout.

James laughed, leaning into Aleks' side, "You'd end up whining the entire time, Aleksandr. I'm sending your gift with you."

Aleks snickered in reply, reluctantly pulling his arm away, so he could help James scan and bag everything they'd gotten, not bothering to protest when James whipped out his wallet to pay. The few times Aleks had protested, James used his puppy dog eyes and because Aleks was a very weak man he caved immediately.

When they pulled up to James' place, Aleks was determined to carry everything in one load, nearly tripping and busting his ass, but the way James laughed and helped him inside was worth it.

"I do have one gift you can't bring on a plane with you." James said after they had put everything away, grinning as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

"You're incredible." Aleks said fiercely, drawing James in for a kiss as he took the wine bottle from him.

A week later and Aleks was smiling softly as James fretted over him, double checking he had everything packed, gift included. "James," He said, interrupting his boyfriend's chatter, "I have everything." He reassured, grabbing James' hands before they could dive back into his suitcase and make things messy.

James grumbled, stepping close to Aleks, "Good. You better not text me once you've landed that you forgot underwear or something." He said, smiling.

Aleks rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll text you once I've gotten settled, yeah? And call before I pass out." He hummed, pressing their foreheads together.

"Okay," James murmured, "I'm holding you to that, Aleksandr. Call me on Christmas too, okay? Tell me if you get anything cool."

"I will." Aleks promised, pulling away. "Brett is waiting outside, walk me out?"

James did, holding Aleks' carry on bag. He said a quick hello to Brett while Aleks struggled to lift his suit case into the back of Brett's stupid car. Aleks closed the door and turned, gently prying his carry on bag from James' tight grip.

"I'll be back in no time. You won't even notice I'm gone." Aleks said as he cupped James' cheek, drawing him in for another kiss. He smiled when James melted into it, relaxing finally.

"Fly safe. Text me." James reminded, reluctantly taking a step back.

Aleks bobbed his head, unable to stop himself from giving James one last kiss before he climbed into the passenger side. He watched the rear view mirror as Brett pulled away, frowning when James hugged himself and stood there watching until they were out of sight.

"Check up on him for me." Aleks requested, glancing to Brett.

Brett simply hummed and nodded, a good enough promise. Aleks once again felt guilty for leaving James during the holidays. Sure, he'd have Ein and Mishka as company, but other than that he'd be alone. He had been so excited, too, during the weeks building up to Christmas. James had wanted to make a big meal and everything.

Aleks dug out his phone when it buzzed, feeling his insides turn into mush at the text James sent him.

From: Jamsey <3  
Love you

To: Jamsey <3  
Love you too

They hadn't used the L word too often, but when they did it made Aleks' heart soar. Feeling better, he held his phone close and relaxed as Brett drove him to the airport, chatting about random things that came to mind.

To: Jamsey <3  
Getting on the plane now. I'll call once I'm settled at home

From: Jamsey <3  
You better

One miserable flight later and Aleks was renting a car before taking off towards home. After a warm welcoming from family, Aleks settled into one of the guest rooms, putting a few things away before he called up James.

"Hey," James greeted immediately, "Make it in one piece?"

Aleks smiled, laying back on the bed that'd be his for the next week, "I did, yeah. Even my luggage made it." He said with a little laugh.

"Good." James said softly, then silence.

"You, uh, gonna stream or anything tonight?" Aleks asked.

James sighed, "Not feeling up to it."

Feeling guilty yet again, Aleks rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "Sorry. I...love you."

"I love you too, Aleksandr. Go hang out with your family, have fun."

What about you? Aleks wanted to ask, but didn't. "Yeah, okay. Give the girls a kiss for me."

"I will." James said, then hung up after another goodbye.

Aleks groaned, laying there for a minute or so before getting up. He forgot his guilt as he hung out with family, happy to be home and be able to see them. He ate and drank a lot during the few days leading up to the Christmas, texting James throughout the days, hoping his boyfriend didn't feel too alone.

When Christmas finally arrived, Aleks nearly forgot about the gift James had sent along with him. Nearly. He pulled out the tiny gift bag that night, opening it and drawing out a small black box. Aleks opened it and swallowed thickly at the sight of a ring, gingerly pulling it out. It was a silver ring, a little bulky with a pretty design on it that Aleks traced with the tip of his finger. While he knew it wasn't an... engagement ring or something, Aleks still slipped it on his wedding finger for a minute, admiring the fit. He put it on his pointer finger finally, then reached for his phone.

"Baby, thank you." Aleks said whem James picked up, smiling widely.

"You like it?" James asked, and Aleks noted the slight slur on his voice. Someone had been drinking.

"Of course I do. Did you like my gift?" He asked in return, thinking of the beaded bracelet he had gotten his boyfriend.

"Yes!" James blurted, "It reminds me of the one that my mom gave me last Christmas. The one I broke." He said cheerily.

Aleks snorted, remembering that. "How much was this ring?" He couldn't help but ask, examining it on his fingers.

"Uh... doesn't matter." James hedged, which meant a lot.

"James..." Aleks said softly, "Wish I was there to kiss you."

James sniffled, covering it up with a cough. "Yeah, me too. I wanted to see you face when you opened it, but...are you having fun, though?"

Aleks squeezed his eyes shut, not liking the sad tilt to James' voice. "I am, yeah. Miss you." He said.

"I miss you too." James murmured, and Aleks heard the sound of glass hitting glass in the background.

"Someone's drinking." Aleks tired to tease.

James huffed, "I'm finishing up that wine I got you. Mishka keeps trying to get at it."

"Yeah, she does that." Aleks said.

James grumbled something unintelligible, and they both fell silent; Aleks thinking how James was alone on Christmas, how he had opened his gifts by himself, how he was now drinking because he was by himself. Huffing through his nose, Aleks decided he needed to be there.

"I'm going to go, okay? I'm tired. Merry Christmas." Aleks said, already getting up.

"Oh, okay. Merry Christmas, Aleks." James said.

Aleks reluctantly hung up, pulling up the nearest airport's site and buying a ticket for the next flight... which was in an hour or so. He hurried to pack, heading downstairs to tell his family and smiling gratefully when they understood. After a round of hugs and good wishes, Aleks was heading out. He dropped off the rental than had to get an Uber the rest of the way to airport, jittery and excited.

Aleks didn't get back in LA until nearly 4 am, and even then he had to get an Uber all the way to James' place. He tipped the driver as he climbed out, hauling his things up to James' front door. Thankfully he had a spare key, so Aleks was able to open it quietly and let himself in.

The girls let out a few barks before realizing it was him, hurrying over to excitedly greet him. Aleks shushed them, giving them attention for a minute before shooing them away. He left his things near the front door, heading up to James' bedroom.

Aleks opened the door a crack, smiling softly at the sight of James spread out on the bed, hair everywhere. The tv was still on, and Aleks shut it off before he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down to run his fingers through James' curls.

James stirred, brows furrowed. It took him a minute to wake up and realize someone was petting him, startling when he did.

"Wha..?"

"Just me." Aleks said softly, smiling widely when James immediatly brighten and sat up.

"You're back early!" James said excitedly, pressing close and latching onto him.

Aleks grinned, holding James tightly as he gave him a big kiss. "Of course I am, after how sad you sounded on the phone I couldn't not come back."

James preened, pulling back to look at the ring Aleks wore, happily showing off that he was still wearing his bracelet. "I'm glad you're home. I love you."

"I love you too." Aleks said easily, pulling of his hoodie before he laid down with James, cuddling close. "Go back to sleep. It's like 5 am."

"What?! Aleks, you could've waited until tomorrow!"

"But then I wouldn't have been able to see your bed head, would I?"


End file.
